This invention relates to cartons adapted for shipping and displaying a plurality of paper or laminate packets or pouches which are widely used in packaging various types of food. Such packets are commonly displayed for sale in grocery stores and the like by arranging a plurality of such packets in closely spaced parallel relationship retained within a truncated carton member.
Prior patents of general interest in this area include the following:
3,280,968 1,524,879 3,670,872 1,065,922 2,796,978 2,998,879 2,592,678 3,172,530 3,341,271 1,901,483 776,042 1,932,429 2,446,366 3,669,251
Some of this prior art shows cartons comprising telescoping carton portions. However, none of the prior art shows the unique means of fastening the cartons together that is provided by the present invention. Furthermore, none of the prior art carton portions are configured to provide a means for easily disengaging the fastening means for opening the carton.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combined shipping and display carton for a plurality of packets that will require a minimum amount of manual manipulation of the carton for either shipping or display of the packets.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shipping carton for a plurality of packets which can be easily closed and secured to retain the packets for shipping without the requirement of any adhesive or other fastening means apart from the carton itself.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shipping and display carton for a plurality of packets whereby the carton may be securely closed for shipping but easily opened for display of the contents therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shipping and display carton for a plurality of packets whereby the packets will be arranged and retained for attractive display thereof upon opening of the carton.